jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Indoraptor
Genome Components? The Indoraptor's been talked about on various fansites ever since the name was trademarked back in July. Now that we have a full look at it (albeit in toy form), I suppose we can begin the wild mass guessing on what this thing's made from with some certainty. Based on the footage and name it's likely that smaller version of the Indominus that Hoskins mentioned before Delta turned him into chum. So have the ratios of DNA merely been switched (more raptor than T. rex and other species)? And will it still have the ability to camouflage like its predecessor? JettRyu (talk) 18:39, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Confirmed gender According to a recent toy showcase video, the Indoraptor has been confirmed to be 'male: '''The first confirmed male dinosaur in the Jurassic World trilogy. New Indoraptor Facts recent 4Chan threadhttp://boards.4chan.org/toy/thread/6873713#p6873713 has leaked the foot scanner for the Indoraptor, revealing new information about it. 19:56, April 1, 2018 (UTC) /* I'm sorry, what? */ I thought the Indoraptor is a hybrid of Indosuchus and Dakotaraptor. Never forget that! :That has nothing to do with anything. Also, sign your posts as the top of the page says. CrashBash (talk) 20:16, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :Should it be called Indominus raptorex instead? NathanComix (talk) 20:05, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Identity of the "Megaphone Announcer" I believe that that identity of the quote on the ''Indoraptor page is none other than Gunnar Eversol, portrayed by Toby Jones. Here's a clip of Toby Jones speaking. It sounds somewhat similar to what we hear in the trailer. Mjmannella 10:42, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Unlock page to fix grammar edits I noticed some grammar edits on the Indoraptor page, so can someone unlock this page so that I can fix these grammar mistakes? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 22:58, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Character? Surely if Blue and Rexy count as characters, so does the one single Indoraptor in existence, especially given we see hints of an actual personality in him (moreso than eating machine Rexy, anyway). Kooshmeister (talk) 09:19, June 29, 2018 (UTC) *The page is for the species, not the individual, so it should not have that category. Same with'' Indominus rex''. Animalman57 (talk) 09:28, June 29, 2018 (UTC) **Yes, but because there's only one of each, they double as characters. I feel making a separate page for the individual I. rex and Indoraptor characters would needlessly clutter things, so I see no harm in having a species and character category for dinosaurs that are one of a kind. Kooshmeister (talk) 09:41, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ***But in the end I suppose you're right. Kooshmeister (talk) 10:48, June 29, 2018 (UTC) I really liked him, I didn't want him to die, I thought he was interesting, and wanted to see more of him. Quitra (talk) 23:29, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Cold or warm blood? Hi, I'm new to Jurassic Park/World franchise and from what I understand, it's still unknown whether dinosaurs in real life were cold- or warm-blooded. I read that the Indominus Rex can hide its heat signature. So, is it meant to be warm-blooded? And does it also apply to the Indoraptor? Thanks! --kiadony --talk-- 09:09, September 10, 2018 (UTC)